


Blame It on the Rain

by mydeira



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimately, Ray knew he only had himself to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It on the Rain

It was raining like of son of a bitch when they finally left Luigi’s that night. But Ray blamed Luigi’s poncy cocktails when he called after the retreating form of his colleague, “Oi, Granger, can I offer you a lift?”

Shaz froze, then turned in slow motion, the light of the streetlamps glinting off the drops of rain pooling on her umbrella. She looked every bit as perplexed as he felt at the offer. “Lose a bet or something, Ray?” Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. It rarely did these days.

And when the hell had he started caring?

“You know what this weather does to public transport. Can’t have you getting stranded, else the coffee will taste of shite tomorrow.”

“Oh, we can’t have that.” Maybe it was his imagination, but her smile seemed to become slightly more genuine. “Guv’s surly enough with Keats prowling about, if you tried to make coffee…” She took a few steps to close the distance between them. “Why not?”

“This way.” Lifting up his collar, he led the way and tried to ignore the cold water beating down on him. Until it wasn’t.

“Least I can do,” Shaz said by way of explanation as she crowded in close and held the umbrella up high enough to accommodate him.

“Thanks.”

They reached Ray’s car drier than he had expected, settling in silently as Ray pulled out of the parking lot. And silent they stayed until he turned down Shaz’s street, still remembering the way from the few times he’d dropped her and Chris off.

“Here we are, then,” Ray announced because one of them needed to say something, right?

“Here we are,” Shaz agreed, glancing out at her apartment but making no move to leave the car. “Don’t suppose I could offer you a cuppa?”

“Uh…”

That more genuine smile touched her lips as she faced him. “In the most literal sense of the offer. Promise.”

But there was a look in her eyes that made him wonder… “Yeah, I could go for that.”

They ran up the sidewalk for the safety of the small overhang at the front door. Ray did his best not to crowd Shaz while at the same time trying to get as much of himself in the cramped dry space. He was grateful for many reasons when she finally got the door open and led him to her place upstairs.

“Towels are in the bathroom if you want one,” she said as she headed into her tiny kitchenette. In other words, make yourself at home.

After hanging his dripping coat on a nearby hook, he did just that, more for something to do than out of real need. Wet was wet, and the towel wouldn’t do much good at this point.

Contrary to what some at CID might think, Ray did have a keen eye for observation and didn’t miss the subtle changes that had occurred around the place since he’d last been here. Like most birds, Shaz was organized, a place for everything and everything in its place, as his mum would say. But it was more so now. Something was missing. Several somethings, actually. Mementos. She used to have fliers and tickets tucked into odd corners for the clubs and concerts she went to. Now they were gone, tack holes patched over but not painted, newer white spots stark against the aged color on the walls.

Deciding he’d dawdled long enough, Ray headed back to the main area, toweling his hair as he went. Damned curls held more water than he thought possible.

Shaz was just finishing setting out their mugs on the tiny table in what passed for a living-slash-dining area. It might have been his imagination, but Ray always suspected Shaz’s place was a bit bigger than his.

“You’ve changed the place,” he said as he sat down.

“It was time. To grow up.” She disappeared back into the kitchenette.

“It’s overrated, if you ask me.”

“You would say that.” But there was no malice in her words. A moment later, she rejoined him, pouring out the tea and then settling across from him. “Besides, what’s worth remembering, it’s in my head. The other stuff only gets in the way.”

“Always felt that way myself.” Grabbing the sugar, he spooned in a not-so-healthy dose. Shaz didn’t add anything to hers. She never did. Coffee either. It was his job to notice things, wasn’t it?

Shaz opened her mouth to say something, then shook her head, seeming to decide against it.

“What?” Ray pressed.

“You’ve already made it clear you don’t want to talk about it.”

It took him a second. The stars, right. He tasted his tea. Needed more sugar. “Go ahead,” he told her.

She arched an eyebrow.

“Really.” While it wasn’t his usual style, he’d sort of felt the need and had been working up to this himself for a few days now. “I wanted to say that I’m sorry, for snapping at you like I did. You should have just let me make a fool of myself on stage that night.”

“I’m used to it. Unlike some people, I can read social cues.” Some people meaning Chris, he knew. Though, he’d been guilty of that enough times himself. “Should have waited.”

“Maybe.” Ray shrugged. Then he decided to forge ahead. “You know how they used to believe the world was flat? Well, that’s as close as I can come to describing it. It was like somehow I’d walked to the edge and the world gave out, one more step and I’d be falling into the stars.” He realized she was watching him, dark eyes wide and unblinking. “I’m bloody terrible at describing things.”

He gave a start when her hand settled over his, soft and overly warmed from the mug she’d been holding. “No, that’s how I felt. Except I was here by the window when it happened. Tried to convince myself that maybe I’d dozed off, but then DI Drake…Alex, she’s seen them, too.”

That surprised him. Sure, Drake was on the strange side, coming out with some psycho-nonsense or throwaway comment about the future or some such. Yet, this… “Drake’s seen the stars?”

Shaz nodded. “Back when I was thinking of quitting, she followed me home to talk. Thought she was being all stealthy, but with those heels she likes to wear…”

She took a sip of her tea and Ray realized she still hadn’t moved the hand that lay over his. He also realized he didn’t mind.

“Then what?” he prompted, resisting the odd urge to turn his hand over.

“Then she stopped. So I doubled back and found her just standing there, staring. It wasn’t until later that I found out about the stars.” Shaz gave him the not real smile. “I was a bit preoccupied at the time.”

Ray gave into impulse and moved his hand, gently catching Shaz’s before she could pull away. “It scared the piss out of me,” he confessed. “Yet, I dunno, it didn’t.”

“Terrifying but wonderful, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Again, they fell into silence and Ray was okay with that. Somehow Shaz had gone from being the bird who stole his best mate to the one person he trusted. And until right now he hadn’t been able to admit that.

Tea and silence could only last so long. Reluctantly, Ray finished off his tea and stood. “I’d best be on my way.”

“Maybe.” Her grip tightened, just a fraction. “But what if I want you to stay?”

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been half hoping. Shaz had been strictly off limits because Christopher had seen her first. After what had gone down with Sam, Ray had decided to do his damnedest to do whatever it took to get Chris out of the funk he’d fallen into. And if that meant letting him fall for the skinny bird in their new CID with the big eyes and sharp wit, well, that was what mates did. Even when Ray found himself more than a little interested in WPC Sharon Granger. He liked his women smart, but pursued those who weren’t because he wasn’t a fan of rejection any more than the next bloke. Smart birds avoided him, and well they should.

“Never mind. Forget I said anything.” She tugged free and ducked into the kitchenette. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Once again, he’d waited too long and missed his chance.

Before he could think twice, he followed her, cornering her against the sink. “What if I don’t want to forget?”

She watched him, slightly wary.

He had a pretty good idea what was going through her mind. Hell, he’d be suspicious of him too. Words had never been his friend, so Ray did what came naturally. He acted.

It wasn’t the suavest of kisses, wrong angle, too quick… When he was about to give up, Shaz’s hand fisted in his shirt, holding him there with surprising strength as she moved her head just enough, parting her lips…

He’d wanked himself to sleep imagining this, too many nights to feel guilty over. You could only feel shame for so long before you accepted the inevitable and lived with it, covering your weakness with cutting words.

He gave a start when Shaz pushed him back, but barely had time to register it before she hopped up on the counter and wrapped her legs around him, hot mouth reclaiming his and grinding hard against him with the promise of so much more.

It would kill Chris if he found out, yet Ray couldn’t bring himself to stop. Chris had his chance, right?

“Ray,” Shaz murmured against his lips, nimble fingers working open the buttons on his shirt, “stop thinking so much.” Blunt nails grazed over his chest. “We’ll deal with the consequences after.”

“After,” he agreed, taking control of the kiss and gathering her close. The kitchen did have some appeal, but deep down Ray was a bit of a traditionalist when it came to this sort of thing and he much preferred sex in a bed. You could still be plenty creative there.

It was a short journey and wasn’t he bloody grateful for that. Shaz flicked on the light as they entered her room and Ray decided that, yes, the bedroom was just right. No frills or pink or anything so girly as to distract a bloke. It was a bird’s room but not oppressively so. Perfect.

Easing off his shoes, he turned and dropped onto the bed with Shaz on top.

“You do surprise a girl.”

Ray grinned. “I have my moments.” He caught the hem of her shirt and tugged it up and off. “Besides, gives me much better maneuverability.”

Shaz unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, before leaning down and giving him a fierce, searching kiss. By the time she pulled back and started to work her way down, Ray was more than a little breathless. Not that he would admit to such a thing.

She’d started on his belt when Ray figured a change in pace was in order. Time to show Granger what she had been missing out on.

Hauling her up elicited a delightful squeak. “Ladies first,” he informed her, kissing the tip of her nose before beginning a slow descent. “If that’s all right by you.”

“Not complaining yet.” The smile lit her entire face.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

Meandering down and acquainting himself with Shaz’s smooth, pale skin, Ray decided that he might just prefer smaller breasts. Enough to keep things interesting without getting in the way. Another thing he would never, ever admit out loud.

Soon he had Shaz bare and spread out before him, earning increasingly inchoehrent and needy cries as he delved further inside her. The words that did manage to come out comprehensible almost made him blush.

He nipped at her inner thigh. “The mouth on you, Granger.”

The look she gave him was positively wicked. “Blame the blokes I work with.”

For that he redoubled his efforts and was rewarded with a wet, whimpering Shaz begging him for more. Until—

“Not letting you get one up on me,” she growled and urged him up.

His dick thought that was an excellent idea and he wasn’t very far behind.

He had just managed to get his trousers and pants off before she shoved him onto his back and moved astride him.

“Much better.” Centering herself, she plunged down, enveloping him in slick, molten…heaven.

“Fuck me,” he groaned.

“I aim to.”

Shaz rode him hard and fast, and Ray held on, gripping her hips and matching her pace.

Too soon, as always, it was over, and they lay there in a tangled, sweaty heap. Ray felt happier and more alive than he had since…he couldn’t remember when. Though he could sure do with a quick kip. Damned but he was shagged out.

Which made him laugh.

Propping herself up on his chest, Shaz peered down at him, hair sticking out every which way. She’d never looked more beautiful. Her brows drew together. “What?”

“Just thinking how utterly shagged out I am and what a poor turn of phrase that is.”

Shaz gave a faint snort in response. “It really is. But,” she lay back down, “I’m thinking I might agree with you.”

Ray readjusted her slightly, then settled in.

“You’re staying?” He felt her smile.

Ray shoved aside his usual snarky reply and said, “Only if you don’t mind.”

“Wouldn’t have asked you up if I did.”

Tomorrow there would be consequences, but right now Ray was content to live in the moment, because it was a very good moment indeed.

And something told him good moments were going to be hard to come by.


End file.
